Havoc, You Sly Dog
by Legnalos
Summary: Havoc is alone for his birthday and Winry's a prostitute? Oh my, whatever shall we do...Havoc x Winry


THE MACHINE TOLD ME TO!

...so this is a HavocWinry...Review if you want me to feel better...

Disclaimer: If FMA was mine, this one-shot wouldn't suck so much.

Legnalos

* * *

Thesun was shining when a whistling Havoc went inside his favorite donut shop to get his morning coffee. Ha had been going there every morning since he had gotten his military job. Not only was everything cheap, but it was delicious...'specially the cashier.

Her name was Winry Rockbell, and she was a kind young lady with blonde hair and a very lovely body. She was practically the reason he came in every morning. But, alas, his insistent flirting got him nowhere. Every time he had asked her out, she replied with a smile and a shake of her head. But this morning Havoc had a plan. It was his birthday, and she would be the sweetest present. He would act the victim and say he was going to spend it lonely and working all day. She would obviously take pity on him, and go out with him.

He smiled at himself. Yep, this was going to be a breeze.

He put that smile off as soon as he went inside. He had to stick to his plan, after all. He reached the counter with a sigh and cast his eyes down. But not before noticing the way her curves looked as she was moving around, working with some dough. Leaving her dough she went up to him with a beaming smile and a cheery morning greeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Havoc! What'll it be today?" With a depressed sigh, Havoc replied in his most pathetic voice. "The usual Winry."

It worked. Winry's expression (something like ) turned into a worried one as soon as he spoke. "What's the matter? Was it food poisoning? 'Cause you know I heard that down the street someone found a rat in some Chinese food and then they puked and then they sued and then the guy got shut down and then..." Havoc had an inside groan at this. He'd forgotten the girl had a habit of drinking 5 cups of coffee to get the day started. "It's nothing Winry. I'll just have my coffee cake and I'll be on my way." He smiled as he said this, just so she could stop talking.

Winry shrugged and went to get his order while humming a random tune. He just loved the way she wiggled her hips at the unknown tune. He imagined her wiggling her hips at...No! He had to get that out of his head. It wasn't happening. She was too young, too innocent.

"Here you go! It's on the house. " She had her everlasting smile. He couldn't help but smile warmly at her. "Thanks, have a good day!"

Havoc sighed as he closed the door to his apartment. He had just gotten home from another incredibly boring day at work. And now he was leaving his apartment once again. It was his birthday and he was going to get entertainment one way or another. He knew a bar where his...needs...could be met, and was just making his way to it. It was late, sure. But it was the only time when he could get a good "deal".

He muttered a thanks and gave the barman some money as he took the drink from his hands. He turned around to face the door and he couldn't believe what he saw. In came a beautiful blonde, dressed in a tight black mini and a red halter-top, which showed off her assets very nicely. She had her blonde, straight hair down and was wearing a simple red lipstick.

'That's the one.' He'd come here before, but never really lasted sober enough to see whom he had taken home with him. She smiled as she went to greet the famed owner of the bar, a man who called himself Greed.

Now was the time. She would be serving another one of those slobs if Havoc didn't make his move now. So he bravely went up to her and touched her shoulder. She turned around smiling but as suddenly as she did, her smile went off her face. So did his.

"Winry?" Havoc didn't want her to say she was. He wanted her to shake her head and go on with her work. It couldn't be Winry. Not the perky girl who worked at the bakeshop and always turned him down. But she was.

She blushed as she nodded and looked at the floor. There was an uncomfortable silence as she wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to cover up what every man in the room was looking at. Havoc let his cigarette drop to the floor. He had a moment of thought before he gently took her outside by the arm.

"Why?" That was a simple question. The silence was broken by a soft sob from Winry. He gently took her chin and made her look at him. She was crying. He brushed away one of her tears and gave her a hug and a soft whisper telling her not to cry.

She calmed down and he asked her if she had a place to sleep. She shook her head. So he took her by the hand and led her to his apartment. He couldn't just leave her here, to the mercy of other men, could he?

Winry was sitting in a tense position on his couch while he was in the kitchen making some tea to calm her down. When he came back he gave her the cup and with a muttered "thanks" he sat down next to her.

They looked at each other for a brief moment until Winry sighed and put the teacup on the small table in front of the couch.

"I know you must think I'm a slut. And that I'm a terrible person...I refused you everyday and in the nights...sigh.." Havoc formed a small frown. "Why, though?"

Her eyes were watering now. "It's my grandma. She was the one who supported us. But then we fell in debt and she had a stroke and we needed the money and the shop wasn't paying enough and this guy offered me a job and I just couldn't refuse and--" Havoc had put a finger on her mouth to make her stop. "Shh...I understand...you needed the money...just...don't cry. You and your grandma can stay here. You don't have to work like that. I'll help you."

Winry couldn't help but smile at his kindness. She had always liked him, but she was ashamed about her job. What if he found out? Would he accept her like that?...

He couldn't take it anymore. Every day he played the fool and he didn't go on any dates hoping she'd accept him. He'd say and do anything she wanted, as long as she stayed here with him. The thought of some other man, men actually, kissing her, touching her, taking away her innocence...it burned him up. He wasn't going to let her go back to that.

Winry saw the frown on his face and decided she had to do something to repay him. She cupped his face with both of her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. She smiled and pressed her lips on his in a soft kiss. He was kind of taken aback but he kissed her back and put his hand on the back of her head, taking control of the kiss that was slowly deepening.

One thing led to another and they soon found themselves in his room, tearing their clothes off from each other while still in a heated kiss. They fell onto his bed, both only wearing their undergarments, Havoc on top of her. He broke off the kiss and looked at her. He smiled when he saw her face was flushed and her lips were slightly swollen from their kisses. He gave her a kiss on her chin and made his way down her throat...her neck..her chest...

Havoc opened one sleepy eye and glanced at his watch, and noticed it was 3am. He gave a groan as he turned around and almost hit Winry's face. He smiled as he remembered what she had said just two hours ago. She had agreed to stay with him and promised she was never even going near that bar. He in turn had promised to put her grandmother in a good hospital, and provide for all their needs.

Winry gave a small sigh as she cuddled close to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her naked body. He smirked as he thought of his earlier "plan".

Havoc you sly dog.


End file.
